nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Beachhead
Beachhead 'is the first Play4Fun Zombies! in the WWII Expansion Pack by 'JerryWiffle '. Setting Beachhead takes place where the Battle of Normandy took place, but revamped to fit the Zombies setting. It is unknown to the players what time of day it is, as the sky is cloudy and the clouds do not move away at all. Map Layout '1st Floor 'Starting Area' The players start on the outer walls, where they can shoot zombies coming from the water. There are no specific barriers, but there are automatic turrets on the walls that can only be turned on when the power switch is activated. There is an M1 Garand and Springfield off the wall. 'Beyond the Wall' There is a staircase leading to the wall that connects to the beach. Players can go down to the beach to fight zombies at a closer range, but it is very dangerous, as there are no weapons out in the sand. Players will instantly go down if they go into the water and will be transported back to where they started. However, there is an M1 Garand on the beach wall. '2nd Floor' 'Front Walls' On the second floor, there are more automatic turrets that are available, but only if the power is turned on. There is a Thompson and M1897 Trenchgun off the wall for both offensive and defensive fighting. 'MG Nests' There is a door from the front walls that can be opened for 1000 points to go to the MG nests on either sides of the walls. There are 3 MG nests on both sides, with unusable turrets. There is one weapon off the wall in each nest, however. When facing the wall from the water, there are German weapons in the nests on the left, and American weapons in the nests on the right. The German weapons include the MP40, Kar98k, and MP3008. The American Weapons include the Grease Gun, Lee-Enfield Rifle, and Ithaca 37, also known as the Stakeout. 'Land' The MG nests can open up to a hallway, which then opens to the cliffside, where there is no more beach. Over here is the Power Switch, at a power station, and the Mystery Box. This is a free roam area, which also means zombies can come from all directions, which means this is not the best place to camp. It is possible to close the door leading to this area, using the mini-flogger. Once activated, it will go around and around, and will eventually hit the door leading to this area, either trapping players in or out of the walls. This also means players can be separated until death. Weapons All weapons from all Call of Duty games in World War II, along with some WWII Expansion Pack exclusive weapons and canon wonder weapons. Easter Eggs 'Bodies' There is a minor easter egg in this map, but is unlike the easter eggs of any Zombies map. The player will not have to do anything, but look for this easter egg. If they go out to the sand, there will be some bodies out on the sand, not turned into zombies yet; these are bodies of dead Marines. There will be names on these bodies. There will be "Private First Class Adrian Caparzo," "Private James Ryan," and "Captain John Miller." 'Song' After each player obtains at least 250 kills, a song will start to play. This song is This War is Ours, by Escape the Fate. Trivia *This map's name is taken from the map, Beachhead, a Firefight map in Halo: Reach. *The names in the easter egg refer to the World War II movie, Saving Private Ryan, as there was also a scene depicting the Battle of Normandy. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps